<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetest Cherry by AbusiveLittleBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049194">Sweetest Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun'>AbusiveLittleBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn Star Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how sweet and innocent Robert Fischer lost his V card in college and had it all recorded...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Fischer/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Porn Star Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetest Cherry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts">100dabbo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely and sweet Irie, my horny partner in crime who encourages my horny thoughts at all times ♡♡</p><p>So this is a prequel to a fic I'm writing, so it might sound a bit odd; I wanted to add it in to the main story but then it would have been way too long so it's coming as a separate package, but look forward to that one as well!</p><p>Songs to listen to while reading: </p><p>MIKA - Relax, Take it easy  (JUNONA BOYS remix)<br/>Coldplay - Hymn for the weekend  (slowed)<br/>Maruv -  drunk groove (slowed &amp; reverb)<br/>Jvla - such a whore (slowed &amp; reverb)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert Fischer was always a closely guarded child, not allowed to interact with other kids, being home-schooled and kept busy with studying to live up to his father's expectations. His only secret outlet was porn, finding his preference at an early age in big strong men holding small boys like him down and fucking them roughly. He used to imagine the actors on-screen talking to him as he fingered himself clumsily and humped his plushies right until college.</p><p>When he finally got to university his minimal social skills with his age group led him to reclusiveness and he shied away from making friends. He was also hiding deep into his closet, his father would be severely disappointed if he found out he was an utter pansy, only gazing longingly at the other boys and imagining what it might feel like to be kissed and held by them. Not to mention the hot older men on campus, he prayed to get pushed to the ground by them and fuck him hard and rough, just like in the movies.</p><p>He was so ecstatic when he was invited to one of the dorm parties to loosen up by his fellow course mates. He barely talked to anyone, just standing by the kitchen counter sipping on his fruity cocktail and watching the others have fun and compete in who can drink more. He didn't even dare to join, his one glass more than enough to get him slightly tipsy. He has always been a lightweight.</p><p>He didn't notice someone watching him until he felt a hot breath against his ear.</p><p>"Hi there," Robert jumped at the sudden intrusion and whipped his head around to see a tall older boy loom over him with a grin.</p><p>Robert recognised him from class, it was Tyler Dunn; he was older, taller, dark stubble covering his handsome face. He had a nice body, very fit, he was in the rugby club. Robby sometimes stared at his strong biceps stretching his shirtsleeves and sucked on his pen imagining those arms holding him down.</p><p>Tyler looked a bit soberer than he felt, "You're Bobby, right? Bobby Fischer. I've seen you in Professor Grant's class."</p><p>He gulped at the diminutive; he was only called Bobby a handful of times by his father when he was feeling generous.</p><p>The other boy was far too close, his muscly chest almost touching Robert's shoulder, one of his strong, hairy arms behind his thin frame resting on the counter. The music wasn't that loud, he didn't have to lean that close, his face inches from Robby's own. He could almost feel the heat radiating off the other boy's body, making him blush lightly.</p><p>"You, you remember me?" Robby stammered, Tyler's nose brushing against his hair as he laughed. It was a nice sound.</p><p>"Hard to forget a face like that," his gaze darted over him appreciatively, "Your eyes are incredibly pretty. Not to mention that mouth, damn." Tyler caressed a teasing, large hand down his cheek, deepening Robert's blush and making him shudder. The other boy drank up his expression with wolf-like hunger in his dark eyes "Always wondered if they taste as good as they look."</p><p>Robert's eyes widened and his breath caught. He was rarely praised, and for his looks almost never, so the compliment sent butterflies dancing around his belly. A handsome boy was talking to him and saying sweet things. He was being flirted with. Tyler Dunn, the hot, rugby player Adonis was flirting with him. His little virgin body was almost shaking with want.</p><p>Before Robert could answer to Tyler's question the taller boy leaned in, his other arm coming to the counter on Robby's other side, caging him in completely with his body against the counter, pressing a wet kiss to his mouth, stubble scratching at his smooth skin, licking at his lips making the smaller boy gasp and push his hands weakly at his broad chest. Tyler was unrelenting, hungrily devouring Robby's mouth and pushing his thigh between his quivering, skinny thighs. It rubbed Robby's little cock through his trousers and helped in holding him up, Robby felt like his legs might give out from under him at any moment. He could faintly hear others cheering them on over the music blaring.</p><p>"Look at that, Ty is snogging Bobby Fischer!"</p><p>"Mad bastard, said he would do it one of these days, didn't believe he'd actually do it!"</p><p>"Let him breathe, Tyler, poor boy will drown, don't eat his face, for fuck's sake..."</p><p>"Am I the only one turned the fuck on by little Bobby getting his mouth fucked by Tyler's tongue? Is someone filming this?"</p><p>When Tyler finally pulled back a few centimetres away, he had a huge grin plastered across his face as he observed Robby's flushed face and red, puffy lips now gasping for air and glisten with their shared saliva.</p><p>"Fuck, you're even sweeter than I imagined," Robby whimpered at the comment and clutched his hands in the taller boy's shirt, wanting his lips back on him now, leaning up on his toes to chase after him, making the older boy chuckle "Are you always this fucking cute after a bit of kissing?" </p><p>Robby panted and whispered "I don't know, this was my first."</p><p>That made Tyler’s jaw drop and eyes widen. He quickly gathered himself and leaned in close, whispering eagerly against his lips "For real? You've never been kissed before? Are you a virgin too?"</p><p>Robby cast his eyes down in shame, folding in on himself and trying to make himself small, god, this was embarrassing. Before he could further shy away Tyler lifted with his face with a hand on his jaw, making him look back into his eyes. Tyler looked like he just won the lottery.</p><p>"Are you?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Robby could only whimper with teary eyes and nod slightly. Tyler chuckled again, "Then let's change that now, sweetie, come on." And he pulled the smaller boy by a hand on his waist away to his room. The others shouted and hooted encouraging words, like "Oh Bobby Fischer is about to get his cherry popped!" And "Ty, shag him good!"</p><p>Tyler locked the door behind them and pushed Robby unto the bed, roughly undressing him until he was only in his socks and underwear and leaving kisses on his chest and torso before moving off the bed, making Robby whine pathetically at the lost contact but the other boy was back quickly with lube and his phone in front of his face.</p><p>"Losing your v card is such an important thing, Bobby, let's record this special occasion, shall we?" Robby's eyes widened and tried to cover himself from the scrutiny of the phone's camera. Tyler easily pulled his thighs apart and grabbed at his skinny arm shielding his face, "Oh come on, darling, don't be so shy, you've been so sweet for me until now. Let's see that pretty face," and pulled away Robby's hand back without effort, revealing his teary eyes and bitten lips. He shouldn't let this happen, but he was too horny to care at this point.</p><p>Tyler caressed his hand over his red cheek "That's a good boy, so beautiful," Robby moaned at the praise and opened his mouth when the larger boy's thumb demanded entrance at his lips. He sucked on the digit softly on pure instinct, just like he does it to his own when he's distressed and no one is watching. It always calms him down, just like now, he quickly went back into his pliant and blissful state, moaning around the thick digit. The action made Tyler groan and breathe out a soft "fuck", thrusting his finger in and out slowly.</p><p>"Such a good little boy you are," he grinned over the phone and withdrew his finger, sliding his hand down from his face to his throat, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva "Do you want to get fucked, Bobby? Do you want to be a big boy and get your cherry popped?"</p><p>Robert breathed through his open mouth, looking at the camera and nodding shyly. Tyler tutted and the grip he had on Robby's pale neck tightened a bit.</p><p>"You've got to say it, baby boy. Come on, use your pretty mouth. What do you want, Bobby?"</p><p>Robert whimpered and weakly clutched his hands around Tyler's strong arm, "I want to get fucked." He whispered softly looking at the camera with hooded eyes, biting at his lower lip in shame. He was so turned on.</p><p>Tyler snickered and brought his hand further down until his fingers were tugging at Robby's waistband, "Good boy, Bobby, so good. Let's get you out of this then," and yanked off his underwear with a swift move of his hand, exposing his erect little cock bouncing against his flat belly. He held the camera closer there for a minute, giving a chuckle, "Look at that tiny little thing, so cute." </p><p>Robert whined as the older boy toyed with his small erection and tried to conceal his face in the pillow, he knew it wasn't big in any regard, he didn't care that he had a below average-sized cock, it's not like he wanted to use it, but the teasing made him want to hide away while also wanting to hear it even more. </p><p>"Aw, Bobby, it's okay, I like it, it's small and pretty like you, it makes me want to fuck you even more. Show you what a proper dick feels like," and he took his hand away to unbuckle his belt and fish out his own erection. Upon seeing it Robby's mouth fell open and stared at it with large eyes.</p><p>He has never seen another cock in real life before, only in porn, but he knew that the Tyler counted as the above-average specimen. He seemed enormous compared to his own length as the other boy pushed it against him.</p><p>"That's right, see, Bobby, this is what a decent dick looks like. Wanna touch it? Look at you, all desperate for it, be a good boy and ask nicely."</p><p>Robby gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth and glanced up to the camera, "Can I please suck it?" Tyler gripped at the base of his cock and gave a low groan, "Shit, I'll bust my load if you keep being so perfect. Go on, suck it like a good slut," and reached out to grip Robert by the hair and pull him forward as he got up on his knees.</p><p>Robby wasted no time as he opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the large length. He always wanted to know how it felt to suck someone off. He was not disappointed, quite the opposite. He moaned around his mouthful and sunk down furtherer, licking at the underside eagerly, tasting salt and musk. Tyler’s hand in his hair tightened as he let out a chuckle that dissolved into a moan, "Fucking hell, look at that, little virgin sucking dick like an expert whore. You like the taste that much? Eager little virgin slut. Let's see just how deep you can take it."</p><p>He barely finished the sentence and he was thrusting deeply into his mouth, his length knocking against the back of Robby's throat, making him choke around it but he couldn't pull back with the strong hand fisted in his locks keeping him in place as his mouth was fucked. Robert could only cry and scratch weakly at Tyler’s trousers. The older boy pulled back after a couple of rough thrusts, letting Robby cough and heave for air, drool and pre-come leaking from his used mouth. </p><p>"Such a good boy, doing great, Bobby, now let's teach you how to deep-throat because so far you only took in half, and that isn't enough, now, is it?"</p><p>Robby barely caught his breath and his face was already positioned back so the cock slid back into his gasping mouth. He spluttered at first as it slowly teased the back of his throat and had to break away to violently cough to the side, making Tyler tut at the disobedience. He moved off the bed to stand beside it, pulling Robby along with his grip on his hair, making him fall off with a whimper and kneel on the ground. He held onto Tyler’s wrist, unsure if he wanted to pry away the cruel grip or keep it there.</p><p>The older boy angled his face up so he looked straight at the camera as the massive cock rested against his face, "Now, now, Bobby baby, you gotta relax that sweet throat or you'll choke to death on my dick, and we don't want that, now, do we, you silly little slut?" He released his hair to grip at his cock and smack it against Robby's cheek with a wet sound.</p><p>Robby nodded dreamily, he wanted to do good, he wanted more praises, he'll try harder. He opened his mouth wide, tongue lolling out to invite him back in and stared at the camera as Tyler led his length slowly back inside, murmuring for him to relax. His tears flew in rivers down his face but he fought off his gag-reflex as the enormous cock slid further and further down, eventually brushing his nose against Tyler's dark and coarse pubic hair. </p><p>Tyler moaned and pat his cheek, "Look at that, you're a born natural, eight inches all the way down on your second try, what a talented little whore. No one will believe you're a virgin, Bobby, such a perfect little bitch boy, so proud of you."</p><p>He didn't know which word did it exactly or if it was the massive cock nudging the inside of his throat, but the next thing he knew, Robby came all over the floor with a muffled moan. If he was embarrassed before he was positively mortified now. Tyler pulled back and out with a disbelieving laugh, angling the phone to show the mess Robby made all over his own thighs and the floor.</p><p>"Did you just come from deep-throating me? Fuck, you did, holy shit," Robert could feel his shameful flush darken, he sobbed with his head hung low but was pulled back up by his hair to show his crying face to the camera.</p><p>"I-, I'm sorry," he whined, afraid that he ruined the mood by coming too quickly.</p><p>Tyler shook his head and nudged his cock back in the wet heat of Robert's mouth, who sucked on it gratefully, "It's fine, Bobby, you couldn't help it, could you, you horny, stupid little thing? Such a sweet, bashful virgin you are. Turns me on so fucking much," he thrust down his throat, gripping him by the back of his head and keeping it in place as his hips rocked forward, creating a moderate pace to help Robby adjust to the feeling of getting his throat fucked. It felt divine and Robby's spent cock quickly hardened again at the onslaught as he moaned around his mouthful. Was sucking dick always this good?</p><p>But it was over all too quick as Tyler’s pace turned frantic making Robby slightly choke around him as he rabbit-fucked his face, "Fuck, Bobby, I'm gonna come, swallow it, baby, like a good whore."</p><p>Robert tried to ready himself for it but nothing could prepare him for the heavy load hitting the back of his throat, swallowing the thick liquid and his own gagging with force. Some of the come he couldn't take fast enough and it dripped out of his mouth as Tyler pulled back. Robby gasped for air as he swallowed the last of it, looking up at the camera with heavy eyelids, come and tears running down his flushed face.</p><p>"Was I good?" God, his voice sounded utterly wrecked, his throat and jaw feeling sore.</p><p>Tyler chuckled tiredly and pet his hair, "You were fantastic, Bobby. Best blowjob I've ever had from a virgin."</p><p>Robert preened at the words, leaning into the touch with a happy sound. Tyler pushed him back onto the bed and seated himself between his spread legs, grabbing him by the waist to pull his butt into his lap. Pushing one of his legs back to touch it to Robby's chest, "Hold them open, Bobby," when he did as he was told, Tyler brought the phone closer to have a clear view of his hole, "Look how pretty and pink that virgin pussy is."</p><p>Before Robert could say that he doesn't even have a pussy, Tyler spit onto his hole and spread his cheeks apart. Robby's body gave a full-body shudder at the feeling and barely registered the older boy reaching for the bottle next to them, uncapping the lube one-handed and squeezing a generous amount of the cold gel onto his spread ass, making him whine at the sudden cool substance hitting his heated skin. </p><p>His whines melted into a surprised moan as a thick finger slid into his entrance and fucked him slowly. He has fingered himself plenty of times before, couldn't get off without something inside of him, really, but knowing it's a handsome man slowly stretching him open made him feel like it's the first time again. Tyler took his time to loosen him up, adding his second then the third finger after he made sure Robby would only feel pleasure from the intrusion, not in a hurry at all, marvelling at his reactions and praising him for being so good for him, massaging his prostate and making him moan and cry in ecstasy.</p><p>"I think you're ready now, Bobby, what do you say, do you want this dick inside your little virgin hole? Do you want me to pop that sweet cherry?" Tyler was thrusting his fingers in and out of him slowly as he awaited Robby's eager nodding that came within a moment.</p><p>"Yes, please, fuck me," he licked at his lips as Tyler brushed his sweet spot again, making his lashes flutter, "I want you to take it."</p><p>Tyler dragged his fingers out slowly to take his re-hardened cock into hand and tap it against Robert's waiting entrance.</p><p>"Take what, Bobby? I want you to say it."</p><p>Robert shivered and mewled, "Take my virginity, please, please, I'll be so good for you, I want you," but before he could beg more, Tyler’s cock pushed past his rim and slid in slowly. Robert felt his back arch and his mouth open in a wordless cry at the sudden fullness, staring at the camera, blind with pleasure at the sudden full feeling. </p><p>Tyler didn't stop until he was seated all the way in, resting at the end and letting Robert adjust, chuckling at the younger boy's mesmerized expression, "Like it, baby boy? How is it, Bobby, losing your v card? Tell me."</p><p>He felt the older boy's hand wrap around his throat loosely, still, he was dazed for a solid minute, clenching around the hot length inside him, before answering while heaving for air, small chest rising and falling, "So warm. So full. So much."</p><p>Tyler chuckled at that, "Are you dick-dazed? Look at that, are you high from getting your ass fucked, Bobby? You love it that much?" He knew it was only teasing, but he still nodded, because, honestly, he might actually be.</p><p>His trance was disturbed by the larger boy starting to rock his hips, in and out, making Robby moan wantonly at the delicious stretch. Tyler quickly built a punishing pace, grinding into his pliant body and holding him down by the neck, making it hard to breathe and his moans more prominent, loving the makeshift collar. The older boy increased his speed and strength gradually, nailing Robby's prostate to make him see stars and whine in a lovely voice. He also kept his filthy remarks up, talking through the whole fuck, which Robert would have loved if not all too focused on the huge cock splitting him in half nice and rough. He only noticed that he was asked a question, like "Do you love how I fuck your virgin pussy, Bobby?" or "Want it a bit more rough, don't you, you cock-hungry little slut?" when Tyler squeezed his throat to make him focus.</p><p>He felt like he was in a dream, his second orgasm of the night approaching wit rapid speed. He whined weakly as Tyler hit his prostate hard with every thrust, "I'm going to come," but before he could finish his sentence he was slapped across the face with the strong calloused hand previously occupied with lightly choking him.</p><p>The initial shock quickly wore off, the hit wasn't too hard, his dad has hit him much harder before, but he still looked with teary eyes at Tyler through the camera, gasping at the rough treatment, that only brought him closer to the edge.</p><p>"You'll have to beg for permission first, Bobby, don't be a spoiled brat, coming whenever you please," the tone Tyler used made his tummy give an aroused flip, his large hand holding his jaw and thumbing at his parted lips, "Say " Please, Daddy, can I come?", and I might let you."</p><p>Robert gave a loud whine at the words. He wanted to keep his daddy kink a secret, but mentioning it brought him almost over the edge, "Please," he started with a shy mewl, voice breaking on the next word, "Daddy," and Tyler’s thrust inside became almost violent, and he paused to moan, "Please, Daddy, can I come?"</p><p>Tyler groaned, "Fuck yeah, baby boy, come for Daddy, Bobby." </p><p>And just like that Bobby came again, untouched, across his quivering belly with a high-pitched scream, digging his nails into his own legs. He must have blacked out for a minute because by the time he came to, Tyler was giving sharp and fast thrusts, pistoling his hips frantically and groaning about what a "tight, dirty, cock-crazed whore" he was for coming without a hand on his little cock and coming inside him with the tightening of his hand gripping on his throat.</p><p>They stayed like that, panting for air, letting their sweat cool off and Tyler tiredly chuckled about how amazing it was. He pulled out after a few minutes and brought the phone close to his used hole, getting a clear shot of his seed dripping out of the tight, pink heat. He pulled Robby's cheeks apart and whistled, "And that's what a freshly fucked virgin ass looks like, folks. Beautiful isn't it?" He turned the camera back up to Robert's face, "What do we say, Bobby?"</p><p>Robert heaved for air for another minute, utterly exhausted and still 'dick-dazed', then turned to the camera with a bite to his cherry lips, glistening in the low light like his teary cheeks, and whimpered "Thank you, daddy," and wondered if he looked like the boys in the movies he wanted to be in the place of for so long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my tumblr at abusivelittlebunny for more content and art!♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>